Harry Potter merger of evil
by sutton2004
Summary: At the final Battle Harry finds Out that Voldermort intends to go to the past to fuse with his younger self to make him stronger. its not that good but im just getting my focus back with writing so come on reveiw it.
1. Default Chapter

HEY EVERY ONE THIS IS SUTTON1966 HERE THIS IS MY NEXT FANFIC THAT IM GOING TO WRITE I KNOW I REAKKY NEVER FINIFSH MY STORIES BUT I AM REALLY GOING TO TRY TO WRITE THIS ONE TO THE END.

THIS IS A HARRY GOES BACK IN TIME FIC BUT WITH A TWIST, HARRY IS NOT GOING TO BE ONE OF THEM WHO TRIES TO KEEP THE PAST THE SAME HES GOING TO CHANGE IT. THIS IS GOING TO BE A ROMANCE BETWEEN HARRY AND LILY, I KNOW THAT IT IS NOT RIGTE BUT THERE IS ANOTHER FIC LIKE THAT AND I THINK IT IS A GREAT STORY. SO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE GOING TO FLAME ME FOR IT, DON'T BOTHER IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST DON'T READ IT.

CHAPTER 1.

AS HE LOOKS AROUND THE GREAT HALL THE STENCH OF HUNDREDS OF HIS SCHOOL FRIENDS DEAD BODIES START TO MAKE HIM SICK. AS HE LOOKS AROUND HE NOTICES HIS FRIENDS BODIES RONS, HERMIONES, GINNYS, NEVILLES, DEAN, SEAMUS AND SURPRISINGLY MALFOYS.

AS HE CONTINUES TO LOOK THROUGH THE DEAD BODIES HE NOTICES THE DEATH EATERS SCATTERD AMONG THE STUDENTS, REALISING THAT THE STUDENTS AND TEACHERS GOT QUITE A LOT OF THEM.

HARRY MAKES HIS WAY UP TO THE HEAD TABLE WHERE HE SEES FILLIUS FLITWICK DEAD SITTING ON HIS CHAIR REALISING THAT HE MUST OF BIN ONE OF THE FIRST TO GO THEN SEES MCGOONAGLE HANGING LIMP OVER THE TABLE. TEARS START TO WELL UP IN THE YOUNG MANS EYES UNTIL A NOISE BEHIND THE TABLE STARTLES HIM FASTER THEN THE HUMAN EYE CAN SEE TWO WANDS FLICK INTO HIS HANDS AS HE HEADS AROUND THE TABLE.

AS HE GETS AROUND IT HE SEES DUMBLEDORE LEANING UP AGAINST HIS CHAIR, HIS USUALLY BRILLIANT WHITE BEARD TAINTED WITH THE COLOUR OF BLOOD. THE YOUNG MAN DROPS BOTH OF HIS WANDS ONTO THE FLOOR AND RUNS TO HELP HIS LONG TIME MENTOR, HE LIFTS HIS MENTORS HEAD INTO HIS LAP AS THE OLD MAN OPENS HIS EYES TO LOOK AT HIS STUDENT.

'HARRY IS THAT YOU' DUMBLEDORE ASKS THE YOUNG MAN WHOS CRADELING HIS HEAD IN HIS LAP.

'YES SIR, SIR WHAT HAPPENED HERE' HARRY ASKS SWALLOWING A LUMP IN HIS THROAT.

'VOLDERMORT CAME WITH HUNDREDS OF DEATH EATERS WE WERE OVERWHELMED, THEY KILLED ALL THE CHILDREN, THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO I FAILED THEM' THE OLD MAN CHOKES BACK A SOB BUT TEARS STILL RUN DOWN HIS FACE.

'NO HEADMASTER IT WAS MY FAULT I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE I COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM, THIS LAST YEAR I HAVE TRAIND AND TRAIND I AM NOW HIS EQUAL IN POWER AND MAGIC, I COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM' HARRY SAYS TEARS RUNNING DOWN HIS FACE FREELY.

'NO HARRY YOU WERE ON A MISSION FOR THE ORDER YOU HAD NO WAY OF KNOWING THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, HE KILLED SEVERUS BEFORE HE COULD WARN US, SO WE HAD NO WAY OF KNOWING THIS' EVEN THOUGH CRYING LOOKS STERNLY AT HIM.

'RIGHT I'M SORRY SIR, BUT I CAN'T HELP FEELING THAT IF I WAS HERE I COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS' HE SAYS WITH A GUILTY LOOK ON HIS FACE.

'HARRY MY BOY I AM NOT GOING TO LIVE MUCH LONGER'. SEEING HARRY ABOUT TO PROTEST HE PUTS HIS HAND UP TO STOP HIM. 'I AM NOT, BUT I WANT TO ASKS YOU TO LEAD THE ORDER IN STOPPING HIM'.

'HEADMASTER ARE YOU SERIOUS IM ONLY SEVENTEEN HOW CAN I LEAD THEM' THE YOUNG MAN ASKS.

'HARRY THEY BELIEVE IN YOU THEY WILL FOLLOW YOU, DO IT FOR ME HARRY' AT HARRY HESITENT NOD THE OLD MAN AND WITH ONE LAST BREATH HE SAYS 'THANKYOU'.

AND WITH THAT THE OLD MANS BODY GOES LIMP IN HARRYS ARMS, HARRY LOWERS THE OLD MAN ONTO THE FLOOR AND STANDS UP HE WALKS OVER TO HIS WANDS AND PUTS THEM BACK IN THERE WRIST HOLSTERS AND WITH THAT HE WALKS OVER TO THE GREAT HALL DOORS NOT LOOKING AT THE DEAD BODIES OF HIS FELLOW SCHOOLMATES AND WALKS OUT WITH A DETERMINED LOOK ON HIS FACE.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER IN THE KITCHEN OF 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE HARRY HAS JUST TOLD EVERYONE OF WHAT HAPPENED AT HOGWARTS NEARLY EVERYONE IS CRYING AND THE PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT HAVE SOMBER LOOKS ON THERE FACES.

'I SAY WE ATTACK ON FULL FORCE AND JUST GET HARRY TO VOLDERMORT SO HE CAN KILL HIM' SHOUTS MAD EYE MOODY EVERY ONE SHOUTS THERE AGREEMENT, AFTER ABOUT A MINUTE OF PEOPLE AGREEING THEY ALL TURN TO HARRY WHO HAS KEPT QUEIT THROUGH ALL OF THIS WAITING FOR HIM.

'IF EVERYONE IS AGREED THEN WE ARE GOING TO ATTACK TOMMOROW, GET EVERYONE TOGETHER AND WE ATTACK TOMMOROW!'. HE SHOUTS AND EVERYONE STARTS SHOUTING.

AS THE NIGHT GOES ON HARRY WATCHES EVERYONE STILL A BIT HYPER FROM THE MEETING HE LOOKS AROUND AT EVERYONE INCLUDING EVERY SINGLE MEMBER INCLUDING SNAPE. AS HE TURNS HIS GAZE TO THE WEASLEYS HE GETS A TUG AT HIS HEART AS HE LOOKS AT THERE FACES, SADNESS AND ANGER ON THEM AND ALSO DETIRMINATION AS HIS GAZE OF THE WEASLEYS TURNS TO TWO THE TWINS HE SEES NERVOUSNESS CLEARLY ON THEM.

HARRY SIGHS KNOWING THAT THE TWO ARE ONLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN HIM BUT HARRY IS YEARS AHEAD OF THEM ON EXPERIENCE BECAUSE OF ALL THE BATTLES HE HAS BEEN IN WITH DEATH EATERS AND VOLDERMORT HIM SELF AND NOW HE IS LEADING THE ORDER IN WILL MOST DEFINATLY BEING THE FINAL BATTLE.

HARRY STANDS UP FROM THE COUCH WHERE HE WAS TALKING TO ALASTER MOODY ABOUT BATTLE PLANS AND HEADS OVER TO THE WEASLEYS, AS HE GETS THERE THEY ALL TURN TO HIM AND SMILE AND HARRY SMILES BACK HE THEN TURNS TWO THE TWINS.

'FRED, GEORGE COULD I HAVE A WORD PLEASE' WITHOUT WAITING FOR A REPLY HARRY WALKS UP STAIRES AND INTO HIS BEDROOM, A MINUTE LATER THE TWINS LOOK AT HIM WITH FROWNS ON THERE FACES AND BEFORE HARRY CAN SAY ANYTHING THE TWINS START BLABBERING ABOUT HOW HE IS NOT GOING TO STOP THEM FIGHTING.

'HARRY WE ARE FIGHTING IN THIS WAR AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT' STARTS FRED.

'THAT SNAKE FACED PRAT KILLED OUR BROTHER AND SISTER AND THE REST OF OUR FAMILY IS GOING TO FIGHT AND WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE LEFT OUT' CONTINUES GEORGE. WHEN THE TWO LOOK AT HIM THEY SEE THE TWINKLE THAT DUMBLEDORE ALWAYS HAD IN HIS EYES WHEN HE WAS AMUSED.

'I'M SORRY BUT WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT YOU NOT FIGHTING' HE ASKS THE TWO TWINS WITH AN AMUSED SMILE ON HIS FACE. FRED AND GEORGE LOOK AT EACH OTHER.

'I GUESS THAT TWINKLE GETS PASSED DOWN FROM LEADER TO LEADER' GEORGE SAYS WITH A SMILE.

'MOST DEFINATLY DEAR BROTHER' CONTIUES FRED.

'SO HARRY IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO STOP US FIGHTING WHAT DID YOU WANT US FOR' ASKS GEORGE.

'IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT THE TWO OF YOU ARE ILLEGAL ANIMAGI' HARRY TELLS THEM.

THE TWO TWINS OPEN THERE MOUTHS THEN SNAP THEM SHUT THEN STARTS CHUKLING NERVOUSLY 'UH HOW DID YOU FIND OUT' FRED ASKS.

HARRY SMILES AT THEM MYSTERIOUSLY THEN THE TWINS JUST SIGH.

'WELL ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE THEN' HARRY ASKS WITH KNOWING SMILE.

'WHY BOTHER YOU PROBALY ALL READY KNOW' FRED ASKS GETTING HIS COURAGE BACK.

'HUMOUR ME' WAS ALL HARRY RESPONSE WAS.

'WE ARE BOTH ACROMANTULAS' GEORGE TELLS HIM AS HE SITS DOWN ON THE BED NEXT TO HARRY.

HARRY SMILES AT THEM BUT THEN HIS FACE TURNS SERIOUS.

'I NEED YOUR HELP' HARRY TELLS THEM.

THE TWINS JUST LOOK AT HIM SERIOUSLY BUT HARRY CONTINUES.

'WE HAVE COME UP WITH A PLAN, ALASTER IS GOING TO TAKE A POLYJUICE POTION TO LOOK LIKE ME MEANING THE DEATH EATERS WILL GO AFTER HIM LEAVING ME TO BE ABLE TO SNEAK AROUND THEN IN ONE OF MY ANIMAGUS FORM, I WANT YOU TO COME WITH ME I HAVE GATHERD THE MOST POISONOUS SPIDERS AND I WANT YOU TO CONTROL THEM TO ATTACKK THE DEATH EATERS THAT ARE GOING TO REMAIN IN THE BUILDING WITH VOLDERMORT THAT WAY I WILL BE ABLE TO GO AFTER VOLDERMORT WITHOUT ANYONE INTERFERING SO WILL YOU DO IT' HARRY ASKS THEM WITH PLEADING EYES.

THE TWINS LOOK AT EACH OTHER THEN NOD THERE HEADS.

'WE'LL HELP HARRY' GEORGE TELLS HIM.

HARRY SMILES AT THE TWINS THEN GETS UP AND HEADS TO THE DOOR.

'THANK YOU I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS' HE SAYS THEN LEAVES THE BEDROOM.

THE NEXT DAY EVERY ONE OF THE ORDER MEMBERS ARE UP AND PREPARING THEMSELVES THEN ALL ATTENTION GOES TO HARRY WHO STANDS ON THE TABLE.

'OK EVERYONE I'M NOT MUCH FOR SPEAKING TO LARGE CROWDS AS A LOT OF YOU ALL KNOW' THE MEMBERS START TO CHUCKLE 'BUT HERE GOES, TODAY WE ARE GOING TO ATTACK VOLDERMORT HEADQUARTERS HEAD ON THIS WILL MOST DEFINATLY BE THE LAST BATTLE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL, IF WE DON'T WIN LET ME TELL YOU THAT YOU WILL HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF TRUE HEROES OF THE LIGHT, SO EVERY KNOWS WHAT YOU ARE TO DO SO LETS DO THIS FOR IF WE DON'T SURVIVE WE WILL ALL BE TOGETHER WITH OUR LOVED ONES, SO LETS DO THIS!!!. AND WITH THAT EVERYONE DISSAPERATES TO THE FINAL BATTLE.

WHEN THEY GET THERE HARRY, FRED AND GEORGE ALL GO TO THE BACK AND THE TURNS INTO THERE ANIMAGUS'S THE TWINS TUEN INTO THE ACROMANTULAS AND LEAD THE HUNDREDS OF POISIONOUS SPIDERS TO THE HEGE CASTLE LIKE BUILDING AND HARRY TURNS INTO A LONG PYTHON AND SLITHERS TO THE FRONT OF THEM.

AS THEY GET TO THE CASTLE LIKE BUILDIN THEY STOP AND LOOK AT THE HUGE BATTLE TAKING PLACE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FIELD. SPELL AFTER SPELL ARE SENT FLYING BETWEEN THE TWO FORCES BUT IT WAS EASY TO TELL THE DEATH EATERS WERE WINNING BECAUSE OF THERE NUMBERS, THEY WATCH MOODY WHO IN HARRYS FORM FIGHT BACK TO BACK WITH MOONY THE LAST REMAINING MAURUDER AFTER HARRY KILLED WORMTAIL JUST BEFORE THE HOGWARTS MASACRE, THE TWO OF THEM TAKING DOWN DEATH EATERS DOWN IN THERE DOZENS.

THE THREE TURN AWAY AND HEAD INTO THE BUILDING, THEY WALK DOWN THE DARK CORRIDORES THEN SUDDENLY STOP WHEN THEY BELLATRIX LESTRANGE IN FRONT OF THEM WITH HER WAND POINTED AT HARRY.

'I KNOW THAT YOU POTTER CHANGE BACK' SUDDENLY THERE THREE POPS AND THE TWO TWINS AND HARRY CHANGE BACK THERE WANDS POINTED AT HER.

'GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KIIL YOU RIGHT NOW' HARRY ASKS IN A COLD VOICE.

TO HARRY SURPRISE BELLATRIX LOWERS HER WAND 'POTT...HARRY I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING' SHE TELLS HIM, HARRY JUST LOOKS AT HER SUSPICIOSLY THE NODS HIS HEAD FOR HER TO GO ON.

'HARRY VOLDERMORT IS PLANNING ON GOING 20 YEARS IN TO THE PAST TO FUSE WITH HIMSELF TO MAKE HIM THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD EVER' HARRYS EYES WIDEN THEN LOOKS AT FRED AND GEORGE TO SEE THEM EQUALLY AS SURPRISED.

'WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS' HARRY ASKS HIS NARROWING IN SUSPICION, BELLATRIX LOWERS HER HEAD.

'EVER SINCE I KILLED SIRIUS' SHE WATCHES AS HARRYS NARROW IN ANGER 'I HAVE BEEN A WRECK I HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING ANYMORE ONLY WHEN I HAVE TO, EVEN THOUGH YOU MIGHT THINK I AM PURE EVIL I LOVED SIRIUS HE WAS MY COUSIN EVEN THOUGH WE WERE ENEMIES I STILL LOVED HIM AND BECAUSE OF THAT I WANT TO HELP YOU ANYWAY I CAN TO NOT LET THAT MONSTER WIN'

HARRY LOOKS AT HER SURPRISED AT THE SINCERITY IN HER EYES THEN GETS A BIGGER SHOCK WHEN SHE KNEELS DOWN ON ONE KNEE AND GRABS HIS HAND HE TRIES TO TAKE IT BACK BUT FINDS SHE HAS A FIRM GRIP, THEN SHE STARTS TALKING.

'I BELLATRIX ANN BLACK FORMALLY LESTRANGE OFFER MY LIFE SERVITUDE TO HARRY JAMES POTTER FOR TAKING THE LIFE OF HIS GUARDIAN SIRIUS ORION BLACK' AND SHE FINISHES WITH A BOW.

HARRY LOOKS AROUND AT FRED AND GEORGE TO SEE THERE VERY SURPRISED LOOKS ON THERE FACES WHEN HE CATCHES THERE EYES THEY UNDERSTAND THAT HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THEN THEY START TELLING HIM WHAT IT MEANS.

'HARRY WHEN A PUREBLOOD OFFERS THERE LIFE SERVITUDE TO ANOTHER IT MEANS THAT THEY WILL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY EVEN DIE FOR YOU' FRED TELLS HIM WHEN HE THROWS A SUSPICIOUS LOOKS AT BELLATRIX GEORGE CONTIUES FOR HIS BROTHER.

'HARRY SHE REALLY MEANS IT AND IF SHE BACKS OUT ALL HER MAGIC WILL BE STRIPPED AWAY FROM HER' HARRYS EYEBROWS RAISE THEN HE LOOKS AT BELLATRIX.

'FINE I WILL ACCEPT BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING SIRIUS' HE MUTTERS, BELLATRIX NODS HER HEAD IN UNDERSTANDING. 'TAKE US TO VOLDERMORT' HE ORDERS HER.

BELLATRIX TURNS AROUND AND STARTS WALKING DOWN THE DARK CORRIDOOR, HARRY AND THE TWINS CHANGE BACK INTO ANIMAGI AND FOLLOW HER WITH THE HUNDREDS OF SPIDERS FOLLOWING THEM.

AFTER TRAVELLING DOWN THREE MORE CORRIDOORS THEY COME TO TWO BIG OAK DOORS, BELLATRIX OPENS THE DOORS AND ALLOWS HARRY THE TWINS AND ALL SPIDERS TO GO IN AND HIDE IN THE SHADOWS.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM VOLDERMORT AND ABOUT 25 DEATH EATERS STAND INFRONT OF A YELLOW SWIRLING PORTAL.

'MY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS YOU WILL ALL ACOMPANY ME TO THE PAST WHERE I WILL FUSE WITH MY YOUNGER SELF AND BE ABLE TO RULE WITH EASE WITH OUT THAT POTTER BRAT MESSING EVERYTHING UP AND I WILL BE INVINCABLE AND GIVE YOU MY FAITHFUL, POWER BEYOND YOUR DREAMS'.

IN THE SHADOWS HARRY LOOKS AT THE TWINS A NODS, UNDERSTANDING THEY TURN TO THE SPIDERS THEN START CLICKING, THE HUNDREDS OF SPIDERS THEN START SCUTTLING OVER TO THE DEATHEATERS.

AS VOLDERMORT HEARS SCREAMING HE TURNS AROUND AND SEES HUNDREDS OF SPIDERS ATTACKING HIS FOLLOWERS, BUT HIS ATTENTION GOES TO THE SHADOWS WHEN HE HEARS FOUR SPELLS CAST AND HIT FOUR OF HIS FOLLOWERS.

HARRY, FRED GEORGE AND BELLATRIX ALL WALK OUT OF THE SHADOWS AND START CASTING SPELLS AT THE DISTRACTED DEATH EATERS.

'LESTRANGE OUT OF ALL MY FOLLOWERS YOU WERE THE LAST I WOULD THINK TO BETRAY ME' VOLDERMORT TELLS HER WITH A COLD SNEER.

'YEAH WELL GET USED TO IT' SHE REPLIES IN AN EQUALLY COLD SNEER.

'GET THEM!!!!' VOLDERMORT ROARS BEFORE HIM AND ABOUT TEN DEATH EATERS WALK THROUGH THE PORTAL TO THE PAST.

TEN DEATH EATERS THAT REMAINED START FIREING CONTINUOUS DARK SPELLS AT THE FOUR WHO BLOCK THEM ALL, HARRY THEN GETS AN IDEA WITH A POP HE TURNS INTO A FIRE BREATHING PHEONIX AND BLASTS FIVE DEATH EATERS INTO OBLIVION AND THEN CHANGES BACK.

TWO DEATH EATERS START TO ATTACK HIM WHILE THE OTHER THREE ATTACK BELLATRIX AND THE TWINS.

THE TWO DEATH EATERS ATTACK WITH SOME OF THE MOST POWERFUL DARK SPELLS FORCING TO DEFEND AND NO CHANCE TO ATTACK BACK, BUT LUCKY FOR HIM A STRAY CURSE FROM FREDS FIGHT HITS ONE OF THEM GIVING HARRY ENOUGH TIME TO BLAST HIM BUT WHEN HE TURNS AROUND HE SEES THE BRIGHT GREEN LIGHT INDICATING THAT HE IS ABOUT TO DIE, BUT RIGHT BEFORE THE SPELL HITS, A BRIGHT RED FLAME APPEARS IN FRONT OF HIM, FAWKES THE OLD HEADMASTERS PHEONIX INTERCEPTS THE KILLING CURSE MAKING IT EXPLODE AND FALL TO THE FLOOR IN A PILE OF ASHES.

HARRY AND THE DEATH EATER LOOK AT THE ASHES UNTIL HARRY GETS HIS SENSES BACK AND BLASTS THE DEATH EATER MAKING HIM FLY THROUGH THE PORTAL.

THE OTHER THREE HAVING FINAALY DEFEAATING THERE OPPONENTS GO OVER TO HARRY AS LOOKS AT AN EGG WITH CONFUSION CLEARLY WRITTN ON HIS FACE, HE LOOKS UP TO THE THREE THEN BACK TO THE EGG.

'I DON'T GET IT LAST TIME FAWKES DIED HE CAME BACK AS A BABY NOT AN EGG' HE ASKS THEM CONFUSED, IT IS BELLATRIX WHO ANSWERS.

'HARRY WHEN A PHEONIX MASTER DIES IT GIVE UP HOPE AND WISHES TO BE UNITED WITH ITS MASTER, BUT GO ONLY GO WHEN IT HAS FOUND A WORTHY PERSON TO TAKE CARE OF ITS BABY...IT PICKED YOU HARRY'. HARRY LOOKS AT HER SHOCKED THEN ASKS.

'YOU MEAN THAT I HAVE MY OWN PHEONIX' HE ASKS HER AT HER NOD HE PICKS THE EGG UP AND PUTS IT IN HIS IN SIDE POCKET, AFTER STRAITENING OUT HIS BLACK DRAGON HIDE TRENCH COAT HE LOOKS AT THE THREE.

'I'M GOING TO THE PAST I DO NOT EXPECT YOU TO FOLLOW ME' HE SAYS AND WALKS OVER TO THE PORTAL FRED SHOUTS AT HIM TO WAIT, HARRY TURNS AND LOOKS AT THEM.

'IF WE GO THERE IS NO COMING BACK IS THERE , I MEAN WE WILL NEVER COME BACK TO OUR OWN TIME'. AT HARRYS NOD THE TWO TWINS SIGH AND START WALKING OVER TO HARRY AND LOOK AT HIM.

'EVEN THOUGH OUR FAMILY WILL HAVE NO IDEA WHO WE ARE WE'LL BE HAPPY KNOWING THAT WE HELPED TAKE THAT SNAKE FACED PRAT SO THAT THEY WILL NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS, SO...WERE IN' THEN THE THREE LOOK AT BELLATRIX BELIEVING THAT SHE WOULD STAY HERE.

'I KNOW YOU THINK THAT I WOULD STAY HERE BUT I PLEDGED MY LIFE TO YOU HARRY THAT MEANS WHERE YOU GO I GO EVEN TO 20 YEARS IN THE PAST' SHE TELLS THEM AND STANDS NEXT TO HIM.

'OK EVERY ONE GOT THERE WANDS' AFTER EACH PICKING UP A DEATH EATERS WAND THEY EACH POINT THERE TWO WANDS IN FRONT OF THEM AND WALK INTO THE YELLOW TIME PORTAL, AFTER THEY GO THROUGH IT THE PORTAL SNAPS SHUT LEAVING A FLOTING TINY YELLOW BALL.

SUDDENLY IT EXPLODES THE TRAVELS ALL OVER THE WORLD DESTROYING EVERYTHING WAITING FOR WHAT WILL BE A NEW FUTURE TO HAPPEN.

SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GOOD, BAD EITHER WAY JUST REVIEW IT AND TELL ME.

SEE YA FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone i know thats its been ages but im a bit bored so i thought that i would continue with my story, but dont moan if it aint that good.

Alright here goes.

Whoosh! Harry goes flying through the portal first landing on his arse followed by fred and george who fall on top of him and lastly bellatrix who lands on top of them all.

'Get the hell of me', harry shouts at them, they all scramble to get up and point there wands out in different directions. nothing as they look around nothing but trees and grass.

'where have they gone' asks fred

'where indeed but better yet where the hell are we' george asks as they both look around.

'i recognise this place its the woods behind the riddle manor' bellatrix informs them, 'but they were not planning to stay here they were going to daigon alley were there was an attack taking place on this day.'

'very well, we better be heading there then haven't we' harry tells them with a stoic expression.

the four of them look around and then one glance at each other they apparate to daigon alley.

POP! the four apparate into the alley and look around.

'wow it looks just the same, look ollivanders there is the leaky couldren, i wonder if tom is working there' says george as he looks around in wonder.

'george remember you must act like you do not know anyone here act as though they are all strangers' harry tells him.

Harry looks around and notices a few people out of the corner of his eye, the other three notice as harry's face takes a look of horror.

'Harry what is it' bella asks him a little worried, harry doesnt say anything but points in the direction of the people he noticed.

the other three turn and look fred and george with a look of confusion but bella with a look of understanding.

'harry who are they' fred asks.

'they are the maurauders and his mother' bella tells them.

'no way the legendary maurauders together' george says in amazement.

Harry grabs fred and george by there arms and drags them in the other direction with bella following behind them. the four walk behind ollivanders.

'we wait here until they attack understood' harry tells them

'we understand' they all reply.

after waiting for half an hour they sunddenly here screams coming from up at the top of the alley the four run out from behind the shop with there wands out ready.

'split up' harry shouts to them above the screams.

Harry runs up towards where the screams first came from where he spots the voldermort from the past surrounded by his elite death eaters, he stares at them when they spot him.

'look what we have here a voulenteer, are you challenging me' voldermort asks him laced with sarcasm.

'damn right im challenging you' harry shouts

'very well lets see what you have got' voldermort says as he pulls out his wand and points it at harry and fires a dark spell at him.

Harry looks at him as he dodges the spell with ease 'if you are going to fight me do it properly' voldermort looks at him a bit annoyed, he fires another spell but harry dodges it again, voldermort really starts to get annoyed know so he starts firing spell after spell but harry either dodges them or bloks them.

aurors start apparating into the middle of the fight and start fighting with the death eaters.

'voldermort i will kill you' Harry starts firing his most powerful spells at voldermort who starts to have trouble dodging and blocking them, a lot of people who are not fighting start to watch the fight in amazement as some unknown kid is matching voldermort blow for blow, suddenly harry grabs a near death eater by the throat and throughs him towards voldermort, voldermort stumbles out of the way giving harry enougth time to through a spell at voldermort, Bam! it hits voldermort right in the middle of his chest sending him flying into a nearby building.

Harry walks over to the fallen voldermort, stood above him Harry points his wand towards voldermorts chest.

'this is it i wont let riddle fuse with you, goodbye Tom' but as Harry is about to mutter the killing curse a powerful spell sends him flying into a group of people who help him to stand up, fred george and bella all run over towards him.

'harry what happend' bella asks frantically.

'its riddle hes here' the four look over to where the past voldermort was lying on the floor, out of smoke riddle emerges with his wand pointing out towards harry.

'you meddlesome little brat why do you always have to ruin everything, look at him hes a mess im going to have to wait weeks before he will get back to his full strength' Riddle grabs voldermort by his sleeve and shouts to all the death eaters.

'all of you back to headquarters, as for you little harry your time will soon be up you and your three friends, soon i will be invincible hahahahaha'. And with that he apparates away with the past Voldermort in tow.

'DAMN it i let them get away' harry shouts at himself.

'harry calm down it wasnt your fault, you heard him we have got a few weeks yet before they can fuse' george tells him.

as the four look around they notice that everyone is staring at them but harrys attention goes straight to the right of the crowd where an old man with a long white beard moves in between the crowd to get to the front, harry starts to walk up to him, when they meet harry bows his head in respect.

'you must be albus dumbledore' harry asks.

'indeed i am young sir and who would you be' dumbledore asks back.

thinking quickly harry makes up a fake surname for himself and the others as they walk over towards the two.

'i am harry baker the two twins here are fred and george winston and she is bella finkleman'

'well it is an honour to meet you all, i must say that was an impressive display back there but we really must talk privatly' dumbledore asks them as he looks over there shoulders to see everyone looking at them.  
'tell you what we will meet you at hogwarts tommorow how does that sound and you may want to bring some of the order members along with you' harry tells him with a little grin at his shocked expression.

'y..yes tommorow then' with that the four turn around and start walking away, the crowd part to let the four past easily then they suddenly apparate away.

a middle aged man with scruffy black hair walks up to dumbledore 'albus what should we do know'

'gather the order together Jason there is going to be a meeting in am hour about the previous events, oh and clear this up would you please' dumbledore tells him, the man nods his head and shouts a few men over.

'clean this mess up' he shouts at them.

'yes commander Potter right away sir' they say back to him before they run off.

END

okay what everyone think i know theres a load of mistakes n that but im going to brush up on harry potter. 


	3. Chapter 3

ok im back but i aint gonna chat shit i am just gonna get right into the story. 

Harry and his three comrades huddle around a rock in a dark and dirty cave just five miles into the forbidden forest thinking about there meeting with the order that is scheduled to take place in less than an hour.

'harry what are you going to say to them, are you going to tell them the truth' bella asks the calm man across the way from her, the twins also look on curious as to what there leader will say.

'im going to tell them some of the truth, that we are from the future and what voldermort is planning' he tells them but he knows that he didnt give them the answer that they really wanted to know, just as fred is about to ask him the question harry continues to speak. 'but dont worry im not going to tell who we really are there will be to many more questions that they will want to know and i seriously cant be botherd to answer them' he tells them with a little smirk.

five miles away from them an old man sits in his office surrounded by ten members of the order.

'albus that boy must have only been at least seventeen how on earth could he stand up to you know who like that' Jessica Potter the mother of james and wife of jason asks them in awe that such a young man could stand up to the most powerful dark wizard in history as though he was just an ordinary wizard when there leader the great albus dumbledore who could only just manage to keep up with him it was just extrodinary.

'i dont know jessica but we will soon find out, they have just enterd hogwarts grounds' dumbledore in forms them, a lot of them edge towards there wands ready to start deuling to the death if the need be, alastor moody stands in front of the door with his wand already out waiting. 'alastor there is no need for that put it away' without even looking back at him he just replys, 'not a chance in hell the way that kid fought he could kill us all in an instant so its best we be prepared CONSTANT VIGILANCE' he shouts.

in the entance the four time travellers walk in without a second thought a lot of the students and even some of the teachers look at them in awe, whispers and murmers running around them, harry looks around at all the students faces a lot of them he recognisis and a lot he doesnt, 'hi errr could someone do us the honour of showing us the way to the headmasters office please' he asks them a lot of them just stare in awe but then he hears shouts of 'we will we will' he looks around only to come face to face with his father and his mother followed by his godfather and old professor and lastly the little rat, he puts on a forced smile and moves aside so they could lead the way.

as the nine of them walk towards the headmasters office they start talking 'that was amazing how did you do it' 'you must be stronger thean even dumbledore' 'you were great' 'teach me teach me teach me' your amazing' all the kids start saying all at once making his three companions laugh the last one coming from his mother would have made the weasleys proud with how red he went, 'thanks i just practised and it just came naturally to me' he answers james question 'i dont know about that but ill admit i am powerful' he answers remus's question, he just ignores peters question, 'and im sorry sirius but you will just have to learn like i did' sirius looks at him then huffs 'fine', 'besides i think you might want to talk to the twins later i think you lot might have a lot in common with them' they all look at the twins with curious glances as to what they could have in common with them.

five minutes later they reach the stone gargoyle the blocks the way to dumbledore office 'eer sorry we dont have the password' lily tells them looking very sorry. 'dont worry about it' bella tells her 'lemon drops' bella says to the it, suddenly the gargoyle jumps out of the way all of them look at bella who just winks at them with a little smirk to go with it, 'well see you later and dont let my father intimidate you' james tells them, 'oh well if you want to go well see you later but we were going to invite you up' harry tells them with a little smile they all look at him with shocked expressions on there faces, 'wow are you sure we always wanted to be in one of there meetings but we were never aloud' sirius tells them, harry just nods his head 'come on' and the nine of them walk up the stairs.

as they enter the office they come face to face with ten wands pointed at them with looks questionable looks on there faces harry lifts his hand up and suddenly the ten wands fly out of there owners hands and land in a heap in front of harrys feet 'pick them up will you george, thanks' harry just walks straight up to dumbledore desk ignoring everyones shocked faces, 'okay down to business' harry says just tpo let dumbledore know that hes only here for one thing and one thing only, dumbledore just looks at him with that little twinkle in his eye.

'the four of us are from the future along with the other voldermort that you seen in daigon alley yesterday' with out letting dumbledore jump in and say something harry carreis on talking 'we are the last remaining wizards from 2006 after the last battle' everyone thats in the room carry on looking on in shock as he continues 'as everyone was dead including you i was the leader of the order, i had a special task that the four of us were to carry out ,we were to sneak into voldermorts castle while his army were distacted by the order but when we got there we found out that voldermort was planning to come back to this year so he could merge with his younger self to make him a lot stronger, he bought some of his elite death eaters with him. and after we beat the death eaters that he left behind we followed to stop him' harry looks at the old man expecting for him to say something and looks around to see the other members of the order and the maurauders all with there mouths hanging wide open, he turns back to face dumbledore seeing the twinkle in his eyes had gone.

'oh' was all dumbledore had to say.

END

okay people tell me what you think, im not mentioning the other three much am i im trying to figure out wether i should kill them off tell me what you think i should do.

oh yeah if you think harry should get paired with anyone let me know just as long as it aint bella.


End file.
